1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to a paddle board of generally unitary construction that includes cowling and body accommodation structure and has a sealed viewing assembly disposed through the paddle board to enable subsurface viewing.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
There have been a number of prior teachings that relate to the basic structure of a surfboard or other mini-float vessel having see-through capability. An early U.S. Pat. No. 2,712,139 in the name of Kelly teaches a generally rectangular float that includes a viewing well therethrough. The viewing structure consists of a sleeve member for insertion within the viewing well while rigidly supporting a planar viewing window in optical communication with the subsurface. Similar structure is taught by U.S. Pat. No. 2,717,399 as employed with inflatable float structure.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,042,945 and 4,691,658 each teach a form of float device with a viewing window wherein the window consists of a double pane arrangement with top and bottom transparent panels that are secured into the viewing sled or float. This type of design provides an attempt at sealing structure albeit that the viewing structure is subject to leakage and fogging especially as may occur with any longitudinal flexure of the float structure. Additional prior art found to be of general interest is submitted by Information Disclosure filed concurrently herewith.